Lost Memories
by FightKingSNF
Summary: The mission was supposed to be easy.Then Itachi showed up. Now Kakashi can't remember a thing and the village thinks he's dead.One Piece crossover. their will be a cross over couple with I will call Kaka?. First story so be nice with the review.
1. Amnesia

Kakashi woke up in the Great Forest of Konoha in a daze. "Where am I?" said Kakashi. "Wait, why can I only see out of on eye!?" the masked ninja said in a very worried tone.Just then a thought pop into his gray-haired head, 'Who am I?'. That was the question in his head.Not knowing where to go he started to walk away from this strange place, In the way opposite of Konoha.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the hokage's office looking very sad. "What's wrong with you two."asked Tsunade with concern "Was there not enough ramen cups for Naru-" "Kakashi-sensei is dead!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his face."Are-, are you sure?" the blonde women asked? "So far as we know, Sai and Yamoto are looking for a body." Sakura said teary-eyed. "We didn't find anythi-" YOU DIDN'T LOOK HARD ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled at Sai as he and Yamoto walked in. "I'll send Kiba to look for a body.

'It's been a few days and I still don't remember anything about me.' the masked ninja thought. Kakashi was looking out into the ocean like it was supposed to give him the answers. Kakashi had wandered into this port town yesterday. It had a great view of the ocean and it had a nice beach. Just then he heard some commotion on the empty beach. "Lets check this shall we." Kakashi said to himself wanting some action on this boring as hell day.

When he came up on the source of the noise Kakashi saw what he thought was just some people, probably just a group of friends, having a cookout. "Well, this was a great piece of disappointing shit Kakashi said to himself, perhaps a bit loudly . Just as Kakashi was about to leave he felt a hand on the back of his vest collar. The he felt a pull that was like rubber snapping back after it had been stretched. " WHAT THE HELL!!" was all that he could get out because the pull was so strong that the back of his head smashed into a tree.

"He's waking up guys" a voice yelled. Kakashi's eye opened and saw a few pairs of eyes looking at him and a reindeer wear cloths and a funny as hell hat. "I must be going insane." he said.


	2. The spy of the Straw Hats, Kakashi

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or one piece

* * *

As Kakashi was waking up he felt a hand on his face. Instinctively, he grabbed it and flipped it and it's owner over his back onto the ground. "Hahaha, that was fun do it again!" the masked man heard a voice say. "What? who are you?" kakashi asked as turned around. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates!" said the annoying boy that kakashi flipped over. "Ok, Luffy let me see your crew." kakashi said mockingly, not believing the kid. "Ok guys introduce yourselfs to the old man." Luffy pointing at the large group of people behind the silver haired 'old man'. "Old!" kakashi yelled in frustration.

"I'm the first mate Roronoa Zoro, I don't like you." "Ignore him, I'm the navigator of the crew Nami." "My name is Ussop and I'm the strongest member of the srtaw hats." "Stop lying ussop that's luffy, I'm Sanji the cook and expert of love on the crew." "I'm the doctor of the crew, Tony Tony Chopper." A talking, human like reindeer was their doctor, this was confusing for kakashi. Before kakashi could say something about their trust in a reindeer as a doctor the introductions continued. "I'm Nico Robin, I'm an archaeologist, and judging by your a headband your a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves." ' I'm a ninja, I just thought the headband was cool.' kakashi thought after hearing that statement.** "HE'S A NINJA, THATS AWESOME!" **luffy and ussop yelled at the thought of having a ninja on the crew if he accepted the invitation luffy was about to give him. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I think it is anyway.".

"Hey, Kakashi wanna join our crew?" The captain asked hoping not to get a refusal. "Sure I need a place to stay and some friends. And mabey you guys can help with my memory problem." Kakashi said in agreement. 'Also, I want to get to know robin better.' he thought in that silver head of his. "Ok kakashi you're now the spy of the straw hats!" the young captain with the rest of the crew on deck to hear his rank.

* * *

Listen I know that Franky is on the crew but at the piont I'm at,near CP9, Franky hasn't joined yet.

Review and comment please.


	3. A nightmare

Don't own either

* * *

It was the middle of the night and all of the crew was sleeping soundly, well not everyone. Kakashi had only been in the crew for 2 days, but he loved it. He became another voice of reason on the ship. His feelings for the archaeologist were growing but he hadn't had the guts to ask and see if she felt the same. He hadn't taken of his mask yet turning his back to eat his meals, just to torture the crew about his face (especially Luffy).But Kakashi still didn't remember much, until now.

"Dad what are doing!?" the voice of a young silver-haired child asked distraughtly. "Good-bye, I love you kakashi." said the father then came the sicking sound of a sword cutting the flesh. Then the thump of a body hitting the floor. All of which are accompanied by the heart breaking crying of the young boy who just witnessed his father commit suicide. "GET UP DAD,PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE, GET UP!" said the young kakashi refusing to believe that his father, Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's white fang, had just killed himself. "Why would he do this, why?" kakashi said between sobs. "Was it because mom died, or did the ridicule finally get to him?" kakashi finally asked himself. It was the second one. After seeing this kakashi vowed never to end up like his father.

Kakashi shot up in terror. With sweat all over his body, he wondered what that horrible nightmare meant. "Now I remember"

Kakashi got up from his "bed" A.K.A the floor of where the guys of the crew slept. He put on a shirt and made his way to the top of the crows nest. It was cold up there, but the cold never bothered him. He just sat there staring at the night sky for an hour. When he was just about to leave he heard a familiar voice ask "What are you doing up here at this hour". He looked and saw Robin come up the ladder. "Just couldn't sleep that's all." The calm,cool, and collective man said. He lost all of his calmness,coolness, and collectivness when the beautiful woman sat down next to him, the mask hiding his reddening face.

"You to, huh?" Robin asked. "Yeah, some pretty bad nightmares." Kakashi replied. "Me too" the raven-haired woman said in reply. "Wanna talk about it?" kakashi asked her. Robin was shocked by this question. No one had ever wanted to talk to her about things like sleeples nights, but a man who only new her for two days wanted to.

"Well I just had a bad dream of when I was a kid" she said, not wanting to tell him her past. "I had a nightmare. I think I'm starting to get my memory back because every thing that happened in it actually happened. I remember it fluently unfortunetly".

They talked for awhile. But they fell asleep. In the crows nest.

* * *

Man this was a long one but I had to include the last two paragraphs and last sentence.


	4. The return of Icha Icha

With this chapter I'm going to revive one of kakashi's trademarks

that's right **Icha Icha Paradise** don't own one piece or naruto also a little hint of at his relationship with Robin

* * *

Kakashi opened his eye. It was early in the morning and he was in the crows nest. "Oh I went to sleep up here with Robin." The ninja looked at his shoulder and saw the raven-haired beauty's head resting on his shoulder. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her up and climbed down the crows nest.

Later that day the crew decided to stop in port town nearby. They split up. Luffy and Ussop, Sanji and Nami, Chopper and Robin, and Kakashi went with Zoro, who he ditched while Zoro was asleep on a bench. 'Why couldn't they have put me with Robin?' The former copy-nin thought to himself. Kakashi really wanted to talk to her about the night before. As he walked through the town Kakashi saw a book store. "Cool, I can use some of my money." Kakashi muttered to himself, he'd been meaning to buy something.

When he walked into the store the girl at the counter looked up. She immediately came up to Kakashi "Can I help you?" she asked in a flirty tone. she was his age and he could tell where this was heading somehow, almost like it happened to him alot. "No, just browsing." Kakashi said politely. "Just call if you need anything." she said with a wink. "Ok" is all he could reply.

* * *

Robin was walking next to Chopper in the market part of town. 'I wonder what he thinks of me? Probably just as a friend.' she thought to herself about Kakashi. The masked man had been on her mind all day. "What are you thinking about Robin?" Chopper asked. "Oh, nothing." Robin replied, the question snapped her back to reality.

* * *

Kakashi was looking through the shelves until one book caught his eye. "Icha Icha Paradise, looks interesting." He opened the book and previewed it's pages. "I have to have this book." kakashi said very loudly. Walking his through a few stares and up to the counter "How much for this book?" "45 bellies" "Done" putting his **ryo** on the counter and walking out, never realizing he never actually paid for the book.

When the crew came back to the Merry Go, they realized not only was Kakashi late but Zoro came back without him. Two hours passed before he got back. "Sorry I'm late everyone a uh... a few black cats crossed my path so I had to find a new way." Kakashi said eye closed and rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell kind of excuse is that almost everyone yelled at him. Robin just sat there reading lookin up a few times to look at the masked man she starting to develop feelings for. ' I can't it will hurt to much when I abandon the crew.

--

And it's finally over Rate and Review.


	5. Kakashi's big mission

Srry for the delay people. Major Sachiro and Vice-Admiral Akuji are original creations.

* * *

Kakashi had been having nightmares all week and so many things came flooding back to him. 'All those people who died were my friends,pretty close friends. Does that mean I carry some sort of curse,that those closest to me die before my eyes' now's not the time to think about it I have a mission to do.'. Due to numerous marine battles recently, Luffy wanted to know if someone was telling the marines their locations.

'Why did I sneak in through the vents' thought kakashi. The small,uncomfertable space was not the best choice. Just then he heard "Hey why are the air vent banging?" "I don't know mabey we should have a look up there." 'You've got to kidding me!' Kakashi nearly yelled. Now kakashi dropped down and snuck up on the two clueless marines. "Hey, who are yo-" "Holy sh-" both went down. "Now I've got to hid them somewhere, but where..." the masked infiltratior looked up at the vent he attaked them from "Oh yes that'll do nicely.". Now Kakashi,dressed in marine uniform, had to find the person in charge,without looking suspicious.

"Hey who are you?" a voice called out to him. A marine major with a scar around his face walked up to Kakashi, the man looked very familiar to kakashi."Umm.. I'm uhh... private Lucius Fox, Sir." "Ok you wait here while I go get a confirmation that you are a private here." The major walked off. "perfect, just I've got a time limit." Kakashi rushed of.

"Major Sachiro, odd to see you here." an old man said as the scarred major walked in. " Vece-Admiral Akuji, we have an unwanted visitor,He's using the name Lucius Fox as an alias." "Do you know his true identity?" "I do indeed, name is Kakashi Hatake."

"ATTENTION, THIS IS VICE-ADMIRAL HAVE A SPY IN THE COMPLEX. DETAIN ANYONE UNDER THE NAME LUCIUS FOX,FOR THAT IS THE ALIAS THE SPY IS CURRENTLY IS ALL!" "Hey didn't you see your name was Lucius Fox?" a marine giving Kakashi a tour asked him."Uhh..." The marine pulled out a den den mushi "Sir, I've captured the spy. Send backup just in case he makes a break for it. "See ya" kakashi said as he started running around the corner."Ha Ha Ha...Oh hell." now kakshi was surronded.


End file.
